


Tato, skąd mnie wziąłeś?

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Humor, Kids, M/M, Married Scorbus, Parenthood, Post-Hogwarts, The Talk, pure fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Ciekawość i natura – dwie z rzeczy których Albus nie jest fanem. (Chyba że idzie o jego węża.)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tato, skąd mnie wziąłeś?

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

Puszysta ta mysz.

Taka biała.

Biały puch. Jak śnieg

którego brak.

Taka biała

jak nadzieja.

Taka martwa.

Jak–

— Tato?

Patrzę w niewinne zielone oczy naszego syna i zastanawiam się, jakim to cudownym kawałkiem rodzicielstwa tym razem mnie uraczy.

— No co, synek?

— Skąd mnie z tatusiem wzięliście?

Ha. Kiedyś musiałem się tego pytania spodziewać. To przecież naturalne.

_Z zadniej strony, kochany._

Ach, natura...

— Bociek cię nam przyniósł.

— A skąd bocian mnie wziął?

Powinienem też był spodziewać się, że kiedy próbuję wymijać owoc genów moich i Scora, rzeczony owoc sprawnie zastawia mi drogę tak czy siak. Takiego połączenia bezczelności i dociekliwości świat nie jest godzien oglądać.

— Z bocianolandii.

— A skąd wziąłem się w bocianolandii?

To dobre pytanie.

— Wszystkie dzieci się stamtąd biorą.

— A jak?

Zdrowa ciekawość na pewno ma granice, w których można by ją zaklasyfikować jako objaw patologii. ...Będę musiał zapytać Scora.

— Czary je tam tworzą.

— A jakie czary? I kto je robi?

Jakże ja się nieprzyzwoicie cieszę, że właśnie dokładnie w tym momencie Scor ujawnił swoją obecność w kuchni parsknięciem śmiechem (normalnie jak na zawołanie). Który brzmiał jakby próbował go przytrzymać przez całą tą niewygodną konwersację, i w końcu przegrał walkę.

Rzuciłem mu wymowne spojrzenie, które ani trochę nie pomogło.

— Z czego się śmiejesz, tatuś? — zwraca się do Scora, wiecznie dociekliwy.

— Tatuś nam zaraz odpowie, aktualnie dusi się śmiechem — informuję naszego syna łagodnie. Jak gdyby nigdy nic nietypowego nie miało właśnie miejsca.

— Ooo... Potrzebujesz żeby ci pomóc, tatuś?

Ten to uosobienie zwodniczej słodyczy.

Zupełnie jak _tatuś_.

Który nie potrzebował pomocy. Szybkość, z jaką się ogarnął, zszokowała mnie, ale co dostałem moment później to prawdziwa trauma.

Naprawdę.

Bo usiadł po drugiej stronie naszego syna i zapuścił się w chaszcze i knieje brutalnej przyrody pełnej zbędnych ilości płynów ustrojowych.

— Kiedy dwóch czarodziejów bardzo się kocha...

Merlinie.  
Zabierz.  
Mnie.  
Stąd.

Za co ja dostaję powtórkę z Rozmowy? _Dobry ojciec musi przesiedzieć takie ważne momenty ze swoim dzieckiem_ , niech diabli wezmą to całe "wypada", moje nerwy są dużo cenniejsze.

Komu z nas w ogóle strzeliło do głowy żeby robić sobie dzieci?! Nie nadaję się do tego. Kocham tego małego chochlika, ale tak bardzo nie nadaję się do tego.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że zrobił się tylko jeden. Klątwa Weasleyowskiej porąbanej nadpłodności ominęła tego Pottera, alleluja! Nie wiem, jak długo bym pożył, gdybym miał wychowywać więcej niż jednego mini-Scorpiusa obdarzonego moim poziomem zawziętości, bezczelności, i czaru osobistego.

— Nie powinieneś tak zbywać dziecięcej ciekawości, kocie — sztrofuje mnie czule, gdy przyzwoity kawałek czasu później wracam do przygotowywania Popiołkowi kolacji (takie ukojenie w tym znajduję...).

— _Ho, ho, ho_ , no patrz, co ja słyszę — rzucam mu wymowne spojrzenie.

A on obchodzi mnie, by stanąć za mną i objąć mnie tymi swoimi wiecznie łaknącymi mojego torsu ramionami.

— Chciałem tylko dać naszemu synowi odrobinę świątecznej fantazji. I tak sam się wkrótce połapie. Jeśli jeszcze nie zdążył.

— Zakład, że zdążył, i tylko udaje że nie, żeby nie było nam przykro jacy to jesteśmy niezdolni utrzymać świątecznej fantazji dłużej niż pięć marnych lat? Przysięgam, jego pokłady dociekliwości czasem przerażają. Po tobie to ma. Też byłeś taki dociekliwy, co?

Szczerzy się do mojej szyi. — Chyba nawet bardziej. Pamiętam, że nieraz doprowadzałem rodziców do załamania nerwowego. A babcia Narcyza do dziś się mnie boi.

— Ty sadysto. Ale żebyś wiedział: wszelkie takie skłonności u naszego syna weźmiesz na siebie _ty_. Ja nie mam cierpliwości.

Sięga po kawałek wrapa, którego sobie radośnie kupiłem dziś rano.

— Patrząc na to, że spędziwszy z tobą ostatnie niecałe dwie dekady, wciąż jestem w jednym kawałku — odgryza kęs nieba — polemizowałbym.

— Scorpius, ty wiesz, co spotyka tych, którzy ze mną polemizują, prawda? — Odwracam się, by odebrać mu niebo. Ręką którą tykałem martwą mysz.

— Zostają twoimi mężami?

**Author's Note:**

> Oglądałem świnki morskie. Zwierzęta i ludzkie młode mają sporo wspólnego.  
> Albus, z kolei, jak najbardziej ma rację w swojej nieudzielonej odpowiedzi na tytułowe pytanie. Wszyscy jesteśmy z– Miłego.
> 
> Btw, ten one-shot ma Popiołka, ale chyba nie jest kolejnym kawałkiem "Zakochanych Głupków"; nie wiem. Zero definitywności w tym względzie na razie.


End file.
